


Ferme ta Bouche

by auselysium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron speaks French. Robert approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferme ta Bouche

"Say that again."

Robert likes the way it sounds. Foreign words so natural on Aaron's lips. He speaks so rarely of France but this offers a window.

"Vous cheveux sont doux."

He's not sure what it means, though he can guess as Aaron's fingers meander through his hair.

"Say something else."

Aaron's chest rises and falls under Robert's head. An ardent kiss is pressed to his temple. "J'taime, Robert," he whispers there. "Vraiment." 

"Did you just ..?"

"Ferme ta bouch et embrasse-moi," Aaron interupts, with a grin. "That means 'shut up and kiss me'."

Robert likes the way that sounds too.


End file.
